Equestria-Wide Nightmare
by GabestoneOfEquestria
Summary: A New pony arrives in Ponyville. This pony is crazy, sorta like Pinkie Pie? He's here to make friends and meet new ponies, isn't that what all do? Anyway, his past is slowly coming to haunt him, the enemies he has made are coming to wreak vengeance. Announcements: Chapter 3 Is Here , I might delete this story and re-do it later. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

It was a bright and sunny day in ponyville. The air was cool, flowers in bloom, it seemed like a pretty nice day. Twilight Sparkle was doing her usual morning routines, as were every pony else. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo on the other hoof were practicing for the running of the leaves, Rainbow Dash had wanted Scootaloo on her side and wanted to train her up to be the legend that she is currently. But Scootaloo wasn't doing as great as rainbow dash had actually planned.. "Come on squirt, I've seen you go faster than that!" Shouted Rainbow Dash while she was running beside Scootaloo. "It's... So... Far... I can't run as fast as you rainbow!" Scootaloo said while panting. "We are almost at the finish line scoots, don't go out on me now!" Encouraged Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo was almost at the finish line, when suddenly, a rock came right in her path. "AHH!" Shouted Scootaloo as she tripped over the rock and landed face first into the ground. "You alright squirt?" Wondered Rainbow Dash, as she helped Scootaloo get back on her hooves. "Yeah... I think so" Said Scootaloo, a little dazed. "You were almost at the finish line! You wiped out at the wrong time." Said Rainbow Dash while laughing a little. "It's not my fault the rock wanted to try to get me killed!" Replied Scootaloo. "Well whatever, you need to try again.. And I don't think a rock is going to kill you Scoots." Said Rainbow Dash sadly. Scootaloo groaned and then ran back to the finish line.

-Meanwhile At Twilight Sparkle's House-

"SPIKE?! WHERE IS MY BRUSH?" Shouted Twilight as she searched the house looking in all possible spots where she would have left her brush. "SPIKE!" Shouted Twilight once more. "I'm coming! Stop yelling!" Replied spike in a sassy tone. "Excuse me? I'm not the one who lost the hair brush!" Replied Twilight with a bit of anger in her tone. Spike arrives into the room to see that the brush is poking out of the satchel on Twilight's back. "Uhm... Twilight. Look in your satchel." Says Spike dumbfounded. Twilight takes her satchel off of herself and sets it on the ground in front of her. "Oh, sorry Spike..." Apologized Twilight. "You could've been a little less demanding when asking for stuff." Replied Spike. "Well thank you Spike, Now I am going to go do my mane." Said twilight as she ran up the stairs. At that very moment a knocking was heard at the door. "I'll get it!" Shouted Spike.

Spike quickly ran to the door and opened it to see a yellow mare with a pink mane. "Fluttershy! What brings you here so early?" Asked Spike. "Oh, um.. I just came to see Twilight and ask her for a book." Replied Fluttershy in her usual soft voice. "Well come on in Shy. It is a library after all." Replied Spike.

Fluttershy walked into the warm library and went looking for the book she needed. After a few minutes of searching, she finds what she is looking for. "The story of how Equestria was founded! This is the one I believe." Thought Fluttershy aloud. Twilight Sparkle then comes down into the room to see Fluttershy much to her surprise. "Oh, hey Fluttershy. What brings you here?" Asked Twilight. "Oh, hi Twilight.. I came to find a book and spike gave me the okay to come in and look for it." Replied Fluttershy. "I was about to come looking for you and ask you if I could borrow this.." Said Fluttershy as she shows Twilight the book. "Fluttershy, this is a library, just tell me what book you want and it's yours!" Said Twilight. "Thank you, I'll have it back in a week or so?" Said Fluttershy. "Keep it as long as you want, I can come any time." Confirmed Twilight. "Okay." Said Fluttershy simply.

Fluttershy headed out the door and slowly shut it on her way out. "Soooooo.. Twilight.." Said Spike playfully. "Fine.. Go enjoy yourself. But be back by sundown!" Said Twilight attempting to make it clear. "Yes ma'am!" Shouted Spike on his way running out the door. "SPIKE CLOSE THE DOOR!" Yelled Twilight as spike was running away.

Spike arrives at Sugar Cube Corner to get his favorite sapphire cupcake. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. cake!" Said Spike as he ran up to the bar. "Hey Spike" Said Mrs. cake as she brought out a Sapphire Cupcake, she set the cupcake on the bar and waited. Spike instantly pulled out one of his spare bits and placed it on the bar. He took the cupcake and went on his way. "Thanks Mrs. cake, your amazing cupcakes will never get old!" Shouted Spike as he shut the door and continued on his way.

- Meanwhile At Rarity's Boutique -

"Sweetie Belle!, be a dear and please bring me the red fabric?" Asked Rarity playfully. "On it!" Replied Sweetie Belle in a happy tone. Sweetie Belle was always happy, that's just her thing! "Red fabric... Red fabric... Red fabric..." Repeated Sweetie Belle as she searched all over the boutique for the fabric. "I CAN'T FIND THE FABRIC!" Shouted Sweetie Belle from upstairs. "It's okay dear, I found it on the dinner table for some strange reason?" Said Rarity. "Oh, uhm.. Yeah... Okay... Right..." Said Sweetie Belle on her way downstairs. She arrives downstairs and heads for the exit when suddenly-"SWEETIE BELLE!" Shouted Rarity. Sweetie Belle looked behind to see Rarity enraged. "WHY IS THE RED FABRIC SOAKED?!" Said Rarity as she smelled the fabric only to find out it was fruit juice. "IN... APPLE JUICE?!" Screamed Rarity even more enraged. "Uhhh... Oh! I think I hear the door calling my name!" Said Sweetie Belle as she glided out the door leaving it wide open.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Screamed Rarity at the top of her lungs. Sweetie Belle ran as fast as she could till eventually she had slowed down in the middle of the Ponyville Park. She looked around looking for a place to hide, but then she saw Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo training. She gallops over to them with Rarity probably not far behind, and approaches Rainbow Dash. "RAINBOW DASH! *Pant Pant* YOU GOTTA *Pant* HELP ME!" Tried Sweetie Belle. "SWEETIE BELLE DON'T RUN FROM YOUR OWN SISTER!" Shouted Rarity not far behind. Sweetie Belle then ran behind rainbow dash and hid under her wing. Rainbow Dash looked to the right to see Rarity extremely red stomping towards her. "Have you seen Sweetie Belle anywhere miss Dash?" Asked Rarity politely. "Uhhh" Hesitated Rainbow Dash. "No I haven't seen her. Why?" Replied Rainbow Dash. "She spilled her apple juice all over my red fabric and then ran out the door!" Said Rarity still very angry. "Oh, well yeah I don't have any idea where she could be. " Rainbow Dash said still trying to hide Sweetie Belle under her wing. "Well, alright. I guess I'll be on my way then." Replied Rarity as she walked off and continued her search for Sweetie Belle. She eventually gave up and went back to the Boutique for a good night's rest.

"Thank you so much Rainbow Dash, she was going to kill me!" Praised Sweetie Belle. "You're welcome, but try not to get yourself into TO much trouble.. I Don't want to have to save you even more than I already have.." Said Rainbow. "You got it dash. Oh and hey I wanted to ask you if I could stay and watch you two do your whatever you do for a bit?" Asked Sweetie Belle. "Sure, wouldn't hurt. But it is sundown and me and scoots are about to head back. We'll be here for another 15 minutes at most." Informed Rainbow. Rainbow turned around to see Scootaloo run right past the finish line and make a solid stop. "Good job squirt, how does it feel?" Said Rainbow. "It feels tiring..." Replied Scootaloo sweating and trying to catch her breath. "Alright, well that's enough for one day. Let's get back home." Said Rainbow. "Umm, Hey Rainbow.. Could I come? Have a sleep-over?" Asked Sweetie Belle using her Puppy Eyes to try to get Rainbow Dash to say yes. "A bit sudden.. Why? You don't even have a spell that can keep you on clouds.. Or have sleeping bags, or things to do, or-" Tried Rainbow as Sweetie Belle bolted off to Twilight's and asked for the spell Rainbow Dash had suggested she needed. After receiving the spell, she ran back to the Boutique to see Rarity sleeping on the couch. She slowly tip-hoofed through the room and jolted upstairs to get her equipment, she then ran back downstairs and accidently dropped one of her juice boxes on the ground unknowingly. She then ran back to Rainbow Dash with everything Rainbow had said she would have needed. "BACK!" Shouted Sweetie Belle. Applebloom then approached the three with all her camping equipment. "Ay' Scoots, Ay' Rainbow, Ay' Sweetie Belle. Ah' got all my camping stuff." Said Applebloom. "Why did you bring Applebloom? What if I was about to say no?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "I didn't bring Applebloom.. How did you know Bloom?" Asked Sweetie Belle. "I overheard your conversation, I happened to have made A.J mad and I ran here seeking Rainbow Dash to keep me cover. As if on cue, Applejack suddenly started to storm in and shouted "What made you think it was funny to throw ice at Diamond Tiara?" Applejack asked angrily while staring at Applebloom in confusion. "Diamond Tiara is really mean to me at school so I wanted to get even." Replied Applebloom with sorrow. "Did you not learn what happened when you tried to get revenge on Babs Seed?" Pointed out Applejack. "I'm sorry she was just extra annoying toda-" "I don't care how annoying she was Applebloom your better than that!" Interrupted Applejack. "Okay I promise not to do it again sis.." Said Applejack. "Fine, but if I see it again.." She said storming off.

- About 5 minutes of explaining later -

All three of the filly's sat down in front of Rainbow and gave her the puppy eyes. "Ugh, fine.. You can have your little sleep-over in my mansion. But you have to entertain yourselves. I'm going to be sleeping, so I expect you to keep it down. Also, don't stay up past 3:00." Replied Rainbow Dash in defeat. "YES!" Screamed the three little filly's as loud as they could, causing around 30 nearby houses lights to turn on. Rainbow Dash swept the filly's up and flew them to her house. Upon arrival all the ponies entered the mansion to see the amazing interior and the huge living-room of the mansion. "Cooooooooooooooool" Said Sweetie Belle and Applebloom at the exact same time.

The filly's went into one of the many bedrooms and made themselves at home.

- 3:45 AM In The Morning -

Rainbow Dash woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go get a drink. To her surprise the filly's were sleeping on the carpet surrounded by popcorn and a few drinks knocked over. "Filly's these days.." Said Rainbow Dash while chuckling at the sight. She went into the middle of the room and gathered up all the popcorn bags and cleaned up the spills somehow doing this without waking up any of the filly's. She picked up Sweetie Belle and placed her in a big bedroom giving her a big bed, she did the same with Scootaloo and Applebloom, placing them both in the same room just different beds.

"Goodnight silly filly's.." Said Rainbow Dash as she gave Scootaloo a little kiss on the forehead, she then approached the door, turned off all the lights, got her drink, and then went back to bed.

- 6:30 AM In The Morning -

- Fluttershy's Cottage -

"Okay little animals, it's time to wake up!" said Fluttershy in her usual soft tone, she rang a small bell which woke up just about every single animal. Except for angel.. "Angel, it's time to wake up you silly bunny, I can't have you sleeping in for the fifth time." Said Fluttershy. Angel heard this and decided to listen to her, angel got up and waited for Fluttershy to get her a meal. Impatiently, Angel was tapping the floor with her foot and gave Fluttershy that *Make me food now* look, Fluttershy saw this and went ahead and began serving food to all the little critters in her cottage. Fluttershy felt extra nice today for some reason. And extra happy, it's not every day that she is. She opened her door outside to go feed some of the other critters only to get a dark, cold feeling, a feeling that made her know, something was not right. And something certainly wasn't right. Something very bad was approaching.. Approaching quickly.

- 11:32 AM, Ponyville -

The Mane six gang was walking around, chatting it up in the center of Ponyville. It wasn't everyday that they were able to get together and just talk, there usually is always some sort of problem. Today seemed nice, not a single problem in sight, Every pony in ponyville was showing signs of happiness, not a single pony was sad, upset, angry.

But as the Mane six were chatting, Rainbow Dash noticed a odd pony wearing a black cape, the cape kept the pony completely concealed and no-pony could see the pony under it. "Hey, Pinkie Pie, who is that pony over there?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Yeah.. Who is that? I don't recall anyone who wore that. Or even looked like that." Added Twilight. "It could simply be some pony we've seen just trying a different fashion." Stated Rarity. As if on cue, the mysterious pony then used magic to force his hood off. The ponies stared at the Stallion. The stallion's skin was that of a Dark gray. More less like King Sombra's. He had a pure black mane with a purple streak going through the middle. His eyes were the same color as his mane was. The eyes of the mysterious stallion glowed faintly, probably glowing more during the night. "Scratch that, I'm wrong." Stated Rarity. Pinkie Pie ran over to the stallion with her usual happy smile and tone. "Hey! I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you?" Said Pinkie. The stallion hesitated before saying "I'm the candy man. I will eat all of your cupcakes and rob your cookies." Pinkie Pie gasped loudly before bolting off to sugar cube corner. The stallion stood there in wonder for a bit, completely silent of what he just witnessed. Eventually Twilight approached him and broke the silence he was in. "Hi, sorry about Pinkie, she's a little overboard.." Said Twilight. "Oh my Celestia! Your princess egghead!" Said the stallion as he bowed down. Twilight and the stallion heard a loud burst of laughter coming from Rainbow Dash when she had overheard the "Your Princess Egghead". Twilight facehoofed and faced back towards the stallion. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Are you new to ponyville?" Asked Twilight, attempting to ignore and forget what this random stallion just said to her. "They call this place ponyville? Odd.. But whatever, My name is Starlight NotAnEggHead" Stated Starlight. Rainbow Dash burst into an even louder laughter than the last Egghead joke. "Well, Starlight" Said Twilight attempting to ignore the childish jokes about her being an Egghead. "If your new here, me and my friends would be more than happy to show you around." Stated Twilight. "Oh. My. Goodness.. I got six cute mares showing me around a town I have never seen in my entire life? How could this get better." Said Starlight with a very happy tone. The six mares blushed a little at the comment, but eventually got over it. Starlight joined the gang and they continued their path in ponyville.

That's all for this chapter. Please write some reviews and give me some feedback. If this chapter gets good reviews than I will add some more chapters. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning 2

Hey this is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy. I will always try to keep my chapters above at least 2,500 words each. So this may make it take a while longer. Plus there is school. But I am a computer addict. So I will always make time for this! Okay enjoy!

"This is quite a nice town you got here actually." Said Starlight in approval. The Mane six and Starlight were already finished with the walkthrough of the town, but Starlight still wanted to see some of the other areas around the town that he had never seen in his entire life. "Hey, what's that thing up there?" Said Starlight as he pointed his hoof up to a large cloud house, more of a mansion. A mansion floating decently high in the sky. "That's my cloud mansion, I whipped it up a long time ago, around when I first moved here." Said Rainbow Dash. "How are unicorns supposed to get up there, I want to see your mansion, it looks cool." Asked Starlight. "But, your an earth pony.. You don't have wings or a horn." Pointed Out Fluttershy.

Right after Fluttershy had pointed that out, the horn of Starlight had appeared through some type of spell. "You can give yourself a horn?!" Asked Twilight. "No, I simply used a spell to make my horn turn invisible, and as you saw, I made it visible again. It's a simple safety precaution." Replied Starlight. "Oh, would you mind showing me that spell sometime?" Asked Twilight. "Sure, wouldn't be too hard, I hope." Replied Starlight.

"Oh, it's 12:00, time for me to go get Scoots!" Said Rainbow Dash. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I just got here, why are you leaving me to die in this cruel world?" Asked Starlight. Every pony went dead silent and just stared at Starlight after hearing that. "Uhhh.." Was the only thing Starlight could get out of their reactions. "Cheese!" Shouted Starlight attempting to break the silence. "He's so random..." Was the only thing Rainbow Dash could have or needed to say.

"I won't leave you!" Shouted Pinkie Pie right up in Starlight's face. "We'll be best friends, I'll teach you everything I know! We can have picnic's we can have tons of fun, we will-" Pinkie Pie tried before having a hoof shoved in her mouth. "MMMPH, MMMMM, MMMH" Pinkie Pie kept going on. "Ah, think you should be less.. Uhhh, fast paced?" Said Applejack. "Yeah.. Well see ya later!" Rainbow Dash said as she bolted off into the sky.

"Soooo.." Said Starlight waiting for something to happen. "Hey do you like animals Starlight?" Asked the shy mare known as Fluttershy. "Yeah, I can in fact communicate with them on a more different level than most could." Said Starlight proudly. "YOU CAN TALK TO ANIMALS TO?!" Screamed Fluttershy in his face. "My ears hurt." Was the only reply that was given to Fluttershy. "Uhm, sorry.. I don't usually do that.." Apologized Fluttershy. "It's fine, I never needed those ears. I'll just go buy some for 20 bits." Joked Starlight.

- Meanwhile At Rainbow Dash's Mansion -

"Yo! Scoots wake up!" Rainbow Dash Tried, as she searched for the bedroom she had left Scootaloo in. She had finally found the room and to her surprise were three sleeping little filly's. "You never sleep in this late..." Said Rainbow Dash quietly. The mare slowly approached the three filly's beds, once there she picked up a bull horn and began torturing the souls of the young filly's. "IT'S 12:00 PM, YOU ALL SLEPT IN MAJOR TIME! GET UP, UP, UP, UP AND GET ON IT!" Screamed Rainbow Dash through the loud bull horn. Instantly the three filly's bolted out of their beds screaming and running into the living room of the mansion. "That's more like it" Laughed Rainbow Dash.

The three filly's; Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom went on ahead and ate their breakfast even though it was more of a lunch time. "Hurry up scoots, we got training to do. And now for sleeping in, you have to work twice as hard." Mocked Rainbow Dash. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh, is this really necessary? Can't a filly get just one day of sleeping in.." Asked Scootaloo. "Yeah, you just got your one day of sleeping in. And you slept past breakfast.. It's lunch time. So don't use that excuse anymore!" Said Rainbow Dash. "Oh, and by the way.. There is a new stallion in town, you filly's should go and meet him, he seems pretty cool." Informed Rainbow Dash.

"IS HE CUTE?! DO YOU LIKE HIM?! IS HE THE PERFECT STALLION THAT WE ALL MUST FIND?!". These questions invaded Rainbow Dash from the three little filly's at the moment she had said anything. "Please shut up, I don't like him. He's.." Rainbow Dash doesn't feel the need to say anything about how "cute" the stallion is. "Big Mac, told me about the "Perfect Stallion".. I don't think we need to put him through that, though it would be pretty funny.."Rainbow Dash said while chuckling. A few minutes later the ponies finished their breakfast and it was time for training.

"Would you two like to stay up here while me and scoots go train?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "No, it would be absolutely divine, if you could bring us down there with you." Said Sweetie Belle mocking her sister Rarity. "Kay." Rainbow Dash said as she picked the filly's up and fled out the door leaving it wide open. WHY DOES EVERYPONY HAVE SUCH A HARD TIME KEEPING DOORS SHUT?!... The ponies arrive at the ground and begin training. Sweetie and Applebloom on the other hand go in Ponyville to just talk and walk around.

- Starlight with Fluttershy at Fluttershy's cottage -

"Oh my goodness.. The animals, they can understand you! And you can understand them!" Gasped fluttershy. "Didn't we clear this up back with the others?" Asked Starlight. Fluttershy was feeding the animals and testing the level at which Starlight could communicate. Starlight couldn't communicate on the level that Fluttershy could to the animals, but was still very good at communicating with them. "What animals can you talk with?" Asked Fluttershy. "Tons, I think most animals in Equestria, but I am from.. Not Equestria, so it may be a little hard to communicate with ALL of the critters you have here.. Speaking of which, why do you have so many critters here? Isn't it like really hard to feed all of them explosive banana's?" Said Starlight.

"Oh, no I don't feed them explosive banana's... That doesn't sound like a good meal to eat, but yes I watch over all the creatures here for my love of animals." Replied Fluttershy. "*COUGH* cat pony. *COUGH*" Mocked Starlight. "Excuse me?, what did you say?" Asked Fluttershy in a little more irritated voice. "Nothing.. Nothing, please don't kill me.. I only wanted the butter cupcake in the freezer on the left." Replied Starlight in a scared tone, though easy to see he was faking. Fluttershy just stared at the stallion, not knowing what to say to him. "Okay." Was all Fluttershy could say in response.

"Well, I love your cottage. I love all the animals you have here.. Quite the zoo I should add, but I might head out and go check on the others. Oh and by the way.. Do you have any Phoenixes?" Said Starlight. "No, but I have seen a phoenix before. They are just the sweetest things." Replied Fluttershy in a dreamy tone. Starlight whistled loudly and the whistle had signaled for a Phoenix to fly in through one of Fluttershy's many windows. Upon arrival the room heated up about 5 more degrees, because phoenixes are made up of fire. The Phoenix landed perfectly on his left arm, and stared at Fluttershy not knowing who the mysterious mare was. This phoenix didn't spend much time out of the home it lived in, this is the first time it had ever seen another pony.

Fluttershy gasped at the scene she just witnessed. "But I thought Princess Celestia is the only one with a Phoenix!" Said Shocked Fluttershy. "Princess Celestiwho?" Wondered Starlight. "Are you kidding me?, How could you not know Princess Celestia.. She and Luna control the night and day here in Equestria, they are the Princesses of Equestria." Replied Fluttershy even more shocked.

"Hmmm, Ermmmm, Ahhhh, Eeecchhh, Uhggghh, emememememe, yeah no, never heard of a Celestia." Replied Starlight happily. "Well Celestia is absolutely, One-hundred percent, the greatest Alicorn out there to ever exist. Me and the girls are heading to the gala very soon, maybe you could meet Celestia while we are there?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, yeah.. I don't think that's a good idea.. I'm not the gala type pony.. I think the gala is a little to girly and fancy for me." Denied Starlight. "Why, of course it is not girly! What would give you that idea? And not to mention, my good friend Rarity can design you something great to wear there!" Replied Fluttershy. "Ugh.. Fine. But I don't want to have to wear anything. I've seen ponies going there without wearing the fanciest clothing." Replied Starlight in defeat. "Yay!" Said Fluttershy Happily.

- Later : Dusk -

"So, where are you going to stay Starlight?" Asked Twilight. "I don't really know, any ideas for a available house?" Asked Starlight curiously. "I could whip you up a cloud house, but it would take about 30 minutes or so, and you need to be a Pegasus.." Replied Rainbow Dash. "Eh, I'll go see what I can buy, you girls go have fun. I'll inform you once I find a place I like." Responded Starlight. "Wait, how much bits you got?" Asked Applejack. "I got about... 5... 50... 500... 5000... 50000... 500000... 5000000... 50000000, about 231" Said Starlight. "Oh, ah reckon that's enough." Confirmed Applejack. "Well, see ya later!" Starlight Said as he bolted off into the distance to find himself a place to call home.

After about an hour of searching, he just couldn't seem to find a decent house he would enjoy, so instead he goes and buys stuff to make a house.

After another hour of shopping, he returns to a nice spot to create the house he's always dreamed of. He builds a mansion resembling something pretty close to Rainbow Dash's mansion. The mansion consists of three floors, A single spiral staircase that leads to all the floors including the roof. The mansion has four bedrooms, about two closets in each bedroom, two large living rooms, a kitchen that is filled with a variety of food, cooking hardware, and just other basic items you'd find in a kitchen, and a backyard that's full of wildlife.

Starlight spent most of his bits on the creation of this mansion, as well as spending all night to do it. His magic is quite powerful, powerful enough to build the whole mansion in about 5 hours. Later tomorrow he'd see what jobs are available to him, and begin shopping to supply his mansion.

Starlight stood in front of the large mansion before him, proud at what he has created. "This mansion is the boss." Starlight said talking to himself proudly. Just after bragging to himself, Rainbow Dash and Twilight appear behind him and stare at the mansion in awe. "Woahhh" Rainbow Dash said as she stared at the giant building in front of her. "How did you buy this.. And where did it come from?" Questioned Twilight Sparkle. "I got bored of searching so I bought some stuff and used my magic to create an epic lulsauce of an amazing mansion." Replied Starlight. "May we go inside?" Asked Twilight. "Sure, but beware.. I put a giant killer octopus inside there.." Threatened Starlight. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash ignore the silly comment and decide to go right on in and explore the major mansion.

"Hey girls, want to have a sleep over here?" Starlight Hesitantly asked. And then suddenly OUT OF NOWHERE appeared Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity with their sleeping bags. "I WOULD LOVE TO!" Shouted all of them simultaneously. "Um.. If your okay with it.." Fluttershy had added. "I'm okay with it, whatabout you R.D and Twi?" Wondered Starlight. "Uhm, sure I suppose I will.. If every pony else is going to then I might as well." Came Twilight Sparkle's response. "Uh, yeah what she said." Added Rainbow Dash. "Well make yourselves at home, do whatever you mares do." Said Starlight as he wandered off, somewhere in the mansion.

"Wait, starlight.. I've been meaning to ask you..." Twilight said before getting interrupted. "Mmmm, yes miss sparkle?" Starlight replied feeling anxious to get this over with. "What does your cutie mark represent?" Asked Twilight hesitantly. Starlight's cutie mark was that of a shooting star, a comet. "Uh, my cutie mark is a shooting star.. It represents my ability to control comets in the sky. And sometimes.. I Can grant wishes." Starlight acknowledged, and immediately after decided to make weird ghost noises, for no apparent reason. Having that being said he teleported out of sight, at the top floor is where he had teleported to.

- Twilight Sparkle's Point Of View -

"Why is he in such a hurry to get out?" Pinkie Pie asked me. "He said something about needing to get something." I told my friend Pinkie. We all set our sleeping bags in the middle of what looked like a large living room of the house. I decided that I'd go exploring the floors above later tomorrow, that is.. If he permits it.

I wonder what secrets this new unicorn is keeping from us.. He seemed pretty anxious to get out of here.

After an hour of his exit, we heard a loud crash in one of the rooms above. "What was that?!" Rainbow Dash had asked anxiously. "I don't know.. But I say we go find out." Came Applejacks response. "Agreed" We all said at the same time.

On our way up the stairwell I was rethinking if we should be going up there or not.. But then again, I'm sure It's just starlight.. Right?

We finally made it to the top to see another mysterious pony in a black cape wearing a hood. "Who are you?" I hesitantly asked the mysterious pony.

Whoever it was didn't feel the need to reply to me. So instead.. "SHOW YOURSELF OR WE WILL COME OVER THERE" Rainbow Dash had warned. I jabbed Rainbow in the stomach for attempting to intimidate the random pony. "Don't intimidate that pony!" I whispered to my friend.

The pony walked toward us slowly, so we began backing up, we kept on backing up, we didn't want to have to take this pony on in a fight.. But he was getting closer and closer not showing any signs of being friendly. Eventually we hit one of the walls and he pulled out what seemly looked like a sword. "What is that?... What are you doing?!" I questioned him, but to no avail, he ignored me and began getting closer and closer and closer until.. "DIE!" The figure shouted as he held his sword in the air. We all screamed at the sight, but then to our surprise, the figure just fell on his back and started laughing.

"Hahahahaha! You are so gullible." The figure said as he took his hood off to reveal it was.. "STARLIGHT?!" I screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed again. After he finished laughing he replied with "It was funny, And by the way, Nightmare night is indeed coming up soon, so I wanted to train up my pranks! I didn't even need to use my magic to scare ya'll!" Starlight told us cheerfully.

After the scare he decided to bring us back down for some food, he had bought popcorn and a variety of drinks for us to choose from. "Thanks for getting this stuff, Quite a lot to choose from." Rainbow Dash Had said slightly shyly. For some reason I got the feeling that Rainbow Dash liked Starlight.. But I'm just probably going nuts, I'm going nuts right? Right? RIGHT!? Yep.

The chapter has been completed! Sorry for the long wait, but I have trouble making things look right as well as having a total of 2,500 words in each chapter. Thanks for waiting though. More to come! NOTE: This isn't the nightmare yet.. But it's coming. P.S: Please keep telling me things that you think I should be fixing and changing. I got one reply saying to space the paragraphs. I am going to do my best to shorten it.. But my age is 13, and I am stupid, so it may be a little hard for me to get everything right. Kay, thanks everyone!, One last thing.. If you see a grammatical error, or something that you don't think is right. Please tell me. I want to improve my ability to create these stories.


	3. Chapter 3 Approaching Disaster

Chapter 3

- 3 Hours Into The Slumber Party -

- Starlight's Point Of View -

These ponies are just weird.. I've spent a mere day with them and they act as if I have known them for 5 months or something..

It's weird seeing ponies so open to others, especially them, but this is a new town, new faces.. It most likely could be much different here than anywhere else I have ever been to.. "Starlight.. Starrliiight, STARLIGHT!?" Shouted Twilight in my ear.

"Who, what, when, where, why, how?" I just randomly blurted as I snapped out of my thoughts to see six mares staring at me. "What do you think?" Twilight asked me.

"Think about what?" Was the only reply I could think of, I had no idea what these ponies wanted to know. But hopefully they didn't want to know anything bad..

"Are you going to come with the gala to us?" Rarity had asked. I just stood in still and thought about that question.. I personally hate the gala, but these ponies seem to enjoy it. So I didn't have much of choice.. "I suppose.. Under one condition." I responded and decided not to say anything else after.

"That condition?" Applejack tried to get me to speak, and it worked. "The condition is.. I STEAL YOUR SOUL!" I Shouted loudly before using my magic to cut the lights in the room. Instantly I heard the girly screams of the six. I decided not to torture them even longer than I already had, so I turned the lights back on and laughed in their faces.

The reactions they gave me were priceless.. Except for applejack who instead of laughing at my joke, slapped me in the face. She's lucky hitting mares is against the equestrian law. So instead of hitting her, I used my magic and tripped her, to which she didn't even care for some reason.

I am the greatest prankster ever, none that I have ever seen can prank better than me. "Ah hope yer' done with your annoying little pranks. This is the second time tonight you've scared us to death Starlight!". Applejack was fuming, I was laughing so hard on the inside.. But I decided to spare her feelings and not scare her again.. Mare's are so easy to freak out.

"Fine, I'm done. And yeah as I said, I suppose I'll go to the gala. But I'm doing any of that girly frou, frou stuff, that girly mares do." I replied in answer to the question. They all became excited and then Rarity began. "Are you sure you don't want to wear anything to the gala deary? I do in fact have a lot of-" "No thank you Rarity.. I am stubborn, and do not wear stuff." I interrupted Rarity.

- 2 Hours Later -

Now it was 3:00 AM in the morning, We stayed up to late, so I decided to go take a nap.. "I'm going to bed.. *Yawn*, By the way.. You ponies are the best thing that has ever happen to me.. Thanks for making things fun." I complimented them.

Every mare does love a compliment, right? "I suppose we should be going to bed as well." Applejack added. But before I could say goodnight.. I fell asleep right then and there. I Guess I stayed up way later than I usually do.

- Rainbow Dash's Point Of View -

"Did he just pass out?" I questioned to every pony in the room. It's not every day you see a pony pass out right in front of you. I walked over to him and sure enough, his eyes were closed and he was out cold. So I thought it was payback time. I looked around for a little bit and eventually found a black marker, just what I needed.

I approached the sleeping stallion and drew a moustache on his face. "What do you guys think?" I asked every pony. And sure enough they all burst into laughter. "Wipe that off, he'll get really mad if he sees that.. Or worse, he'll prank you." Pinkie Pie warned while laughing a bit. Knowing his pranks so far, he most likely would be able to inflict much worse revenge than I have.. So be it, I wiped it off.

All of us said our good nights as we got nice and comfy in our sleeping bags. It sure was a pretty fun night, and maybe we will do it again sometime?

I was almost asleep, but then I looked around to see that Starlight had vanished, I gasped knowing that something really bad was about to happen.. "GIRLS! STARLIGHT IS GONE! GET UP! I shouted loudly to alert the others.

They all rocketed up and prepared for the worst, as I did the same. "Be ready for anything..." Twilight added as we all got together and formed a circle. We kept watch on all areas that anything could enter and freak us out. "Okay from what I know there is no way he can get past us without us seeing it." I confirmed. But after saying those words, I remembered something.. Something very terrifying... He can teleport.

"I just remembered he can teleport.. EVERY PONY FOR THEMSELVES!" I Shouted as I launched off to one of the higher floors to avoid getting caught by him. At this point it was like a very scary game of hide and seek.. And hopefully he wouldn't find me and terrorize me.

I heard the others running around loudly and finding places to hide, eventually Twilight came up to where I was, I whispered to her and motioned for her to come over to where I was hiding, which was in fact, a bedroom corner with a dresser on floor 3.

"Hey, twilight! Get over here! We can hide here for the night." I told her. "Why would we be hiding here for the night? What exactly are we all so afraid of?" Twilight asked me. And I could see the logic behind that question.. Why were we so scared?

"I have no idea.. But all I know is that he could be anywhere.. He could be anything and he could scare us to death if he really wanted to. Plus I'm bored and a game of hide and seek sounds pretty fun right about now. "

Me and twilight just stayed silent and hid there for as long as we cared to, now it was a game of survival.

- Applejack's Point Of View -

Ah' have never been so scared in my life, and Ah' am scared for no good reason! Rainbow Dash got us all freaked out and now I don't know where the others are.. This mansion is massive, and I can't seem to find a place to hide or find any ponies to hide with. And I know that he is just waiting to scare me, so ah' have to be quick witted and I need to hurry it up.

"Hey, A.J whatcha doing?". Pinkie Pie!, Never have I been so happy to see Pinkie in my entire life. I went ahead and ran to where Pinkie was hiding, and she was hiding in the kitchen, in one of the pantries near the ceiling. "How in the hay did you get up there pink?" I questioned the incredible pony. "It's easy! Just climb up!". Not the best reply Ah' have received, but I wasn't about to deny it, after all.. It is a pretty nice hiding place.

Just as I was almost in the pantry, I heard a noise from behind me... I turned around to see the freakiest thing Ah' have ever seen, it was a monster with glowing green eyes, it looked like a Ursa Major, except it's skin was black and bubbly, and it had glowing green spots all over it.

I instantly sprinted up into the warm and small space of the pantry and closed the cabinet that shut us in complete darkness. "What in the hay was that thing?!" I anxiously asked the pink pony. "Green mutated gum!" Pinkie had shouted in my face full of pride. I rolled my eyes at the stupid guess of what a monster like that could have been.

Me and pinkie had waited there in complete silence for the past what seemed like hours.. I decided it was time to get out and find something to eat cause I sure was hungry. The second I opened the cabinet door I saw the monster right up in my face. Me and pinkie screamed like little filly's and ran backwards.

- The Dream Ended -

I jumped right up out of my sleeping bag.. It was just a dream. Never was I so scared in my entire life. "AH!"! I turned to my right to see a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane jump right out of her sleeping bag just as I did. "What's wrong rainbow?" I asked the seemingly scared Pegasus. "Nothing.. bad dream.." Was her response. I think me and her had the same dream.. But where is starlight?

I looked to my left to see starlight still passed out on the ground, and I could never be happier to see that. I don't think I would have been able to handle that again. "So R.D, you know what time it is?" I asked the Pegasus. "Not really, do you?" Came her response. I Shook my head, given that she decided me and her should go look for anything that could tell us the time.

After a few minutes of exploring the large mansion, we found one of the bedrooms on the second floor. It had a dresser, and two closets. On the dresser laid a clock which showed the time: 6:37 AM.

Me and rainbow decided to stay up for now, given the dream we both just had.. I don't think either of us wants to go back to that nightmare. "So applejack.. Whatcha want to talk about?" She asked me. I stared at her in confusion for a few seconds, then realizing that she must've wanted to talk about something to either burn time or forget the nightmare. "Well.. How about this mansion? Some mansion am I right?"

- 2 Hours Later |8:34 AM| -  
>-Rainbow Dash's Point Of View -<p>

Every pony has woken up, and is getting breakfast. Starlight has a massive selection of foods to eat, hopefully he is okay with us having some. But why is everyone except Starlight awake at this hour.. I wonder why he would be sleeping in so late, unless of course he always sleeps in this late.

I go to where I believe the unicorn had fallen asleep, but to no avail. He was not where he was left..

"Hey, where is Starlight?" I questioned my friends who were in the kitchen getting breakfast. "Oh, I put him in one of the bedrooms on the second floor, I didn't want to leave him there on the ground, go up the left stairway, take a right through the hall and take a left through one of the brown wooden doors. But why do you need this information?" Twilight informed me. "I'm going to go wake him up, he shouldn't be sleeping in this late." I replied to her annoying question.

I went to the right stairway, took a right through the hall, and took another left through one of the brown wooden doors, he wasn't there when I entered.. Did twilight lie to me?

I left the area and tried the right stairway and did what she said again, and finally I saw him sleeping in one of the beds.

When I had entered the room I saw around 10 other beds, And 4 of those beds were bunk beds. I approached the one he lied in and hesitantly shook him slowly, I didn't feel any need to cause him harm, or scare him, or freak him out, or-. Wait I'm not a dictionary? "Hey, wake up! It's 8:30... Or somewhere around that, you are sleeping in!". The only reply I received was mumbling and him rolling over to face me.

"It's 8:30? I sleep in till 11:30.. This isn't acceptable." He said. His mane looked pretty messed up, he looked pretty tired.. I guess I should have made him go to sleep earlier.. Well, anyway, "Well if you're going to be in ponyville, you have to be up by 8:00 at the least." I told him.

His only reaction to it was a groan and face-diving into his pillow. I grabbed his hoof and started dragging him while he started screaming stuff like "NOOOOOO!" , "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!", and "I'M TO YOUNG!". It was rather cute, but still ridiculous.

- 30 Minutes Of Dragging Later -

I finally had gotten him down to the bottom of the stairs, and into the kitchen where all my friends just stared at the scene before them, and I couldn't really blame them.

"What is going on here?!" Twilight raged. "She loved me so much she wasted a whole 30 minutes on dragging me all the way down here just to eat, and now she's making me breakfast!" Starlight said proudly. "When did I say I was going to make you breakfast?!" I replied quickly and loudly. "Well, you dragged me down here against my will, woke me up 3 hours before the time I usually wake up at, and if that wasn't enough, you love me so that's the law of love."

Every pony including me went speechless over everything starlight just said.. Why is it so often he makes us go silent? This guy is even more random than pinkie pie! And that's saying something!

"I Don't love you, and fine I will make you breakfast.. Ugh.". That was the only option I had. And then I saw starlight's eyes starting to tear up.. What could he be doing now.. "S-She doesn't love me?..." Is what he had said before bursting into tears.

I simply facehoofed at the situation until I saw every pony staring at me. "What.. He's probably faking again." I said in my defense. "Those are real tears R.D, but why is he crying over this?" Applejack had replied awkwardly. I ignored his crying knowing it was fake.. Or I think it was fake, so ignoring the crying I went ahead and made him a bowl of cereal.

Eventually, he stopped crying.. I think it took him about five minutes to actually shut up, but he did. He just kept staring at me for the next 10 minutes.. So I had to find out why.. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. But all his response was, was a "HMPH" and a look in the other direction. I sighed at the shenanigans, hoping that I didn't have to say anything.. But every single time I tried to talk to him he kept going "HMPH.". "Okay, fine.." I hesitated before saying. "I love you.." under my breath really quietly almost like a whisper. And I hope he saw how irritated I was. Immediately he yelled "YIPPEE" and began prancing around joyfully. Sometimes I just don't understand how ponies can be this stupid.

- Five Hours Later, Ponyville Center -

- Twilight's Point Of View -

After having that sleep-over last night, I am pretty tired.. I usually don't stay up till 3:00, I crash at around 12:30, but enough about that.. That whole thing with Rainbow Dash and Starlight wanting Rainbow to love him was absolutely undeniably amazing. I couldn't stop laughing on the inside. And this brings me to question if Rainbow is serious, or just wanted him to shut it, though judging by how she was reacting.. I'd say she hates him a lot now.

"So, what do you girls do in your spare time?" Starlight questioned us. "Well Rainbow usually practices with Scootaloo, Fluttershy just talks with her animals n' such, I go and read books, Pinkie Pie goes around making sure every pony is happy, Rarity spends most of her time at the Boutique making new dresses for every pony, applejack works at the barn, sometimes hanging out with Rainbow from time to time when she has the chance. That's pretty much what we all do in our spare time, what do you do in your spare time Star?" I responded at a quick pace. I don't think I talk to fast.. I think. Or talk too much? Yeah that's not likely.

"I have a lot of spare time.. I just do whatever whenever. No particular schedule for me." Came his response, and at that moment I realized I could make him his own schedule! It would be so fun! "I can help you make a schedule! I'm very well organized and I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to help you make one!" I responded at an even faster pace than last time. "O..Kay?" Is the only thing he managed to get out before I gleefully interrupted him with ideas.

As I was telling him everything he could possibly do in ponyville and what exact times he could do it in, me and him both heard a loud explosion from one of the nearby buildings. Shortly after the explosion, we saw tons of ponies running and screaming, I didn't know what to think of it, and neither did he. But for some reason he wanted to find out, so he ran right into the area that exploded for no apparent reason except for getting himself killed. I had no choice but to follow him and when we got there, we were shocked to see what lay there.

- Hey guys this is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, sorry it took me so long to get it out. Hoping to get some more positive reviews for this one! Remember, anything you think I should fix/do/add/remove. Just tell me. And I will take it into consideration. Thanks again. -


End file.
